


It was a beautiful night...

by JustantotherGabrielle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Solangelo Week, Spring Ball, it's kinda weird but im proud, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustantotherGabrielle/pseuds/JustantotherGabrielle
Summary: Will wanted to ask Nico to a Spring Ball for quite some time but he always lost his courage. But he promised himself that today ho won't.Solangelo fic for the Solangelo Week 2020 where they are attending a private high school where they also live because I really wanted to include that roof scene :D
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	It was a beautiful night...

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds on the dark black velvet sky. Will took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the spring. He realized how perfect it was. 

He wanted to ask Nico if he would go with him to the Spring Ball, their high school was holding in a few weeks, for quite a while now but he always lost his courage. But he felt in his guts that tonight was the time. He’ll finally ask the guy he is crushing for so long out. But what if he won’t come? Will texted him earlier and he said he will but what if he changed his mind? And what if he comes but he’ll say no? Their friendship Will built so hard just because he wanted to be a friend with Nico so bad would be ruined! 

“Hey, Will,” he suddenly heard a very familiar voice behind him. He turned on the heel and saw Nico standing there with that cute half-smile of his and his knees almost gave out. If he won’t stop looking like that then he will probably collapse. No, he reminded himself, he has to ask him something and he’ll do it without some weak passing out. 

“Ehm, hey Nico,” he responded. 

“So…,” the dark-haired boy looked sheepishly at his feet. “You wanted to ask me something? Or why are we here?” He looked around himself as he was searching for some kind of clue why were they on the roof of their dorm but it looked like he hasn’t found any. 

“I, uh, yeah…,” Will stumbled a bit. He felt his hands starting to sweat and getting sick to his stomach. He gulped and mentally prepared himself for a rejection. “I w-wanted to ask you if… if you wanted to go with me to the Spring Ball.” 

There was a silence for a while and Will let out a deep breath. He said it. All he could now was staring at the ground and wait for an answer. The worse thing that could happen now is that Nico would say no and then it would be awkward between them and their friendship would end and it all would be Will’s fault and… He felt how he started to panic again. 

And Nico still wasn’t saying anything. Why wasn’t he saying anything? 

He allowed himself one quick look at him. Wait, was that a smile? Will looked at him properly and he discovered that for the first time in the years he knew him, Nico was not only smiling but literally beaming with a smile. A smile so beautiful Will would melt if he looked at it too long. 

“Of course I would! I was trying to ask you for so long but I always lost the courage,” Nico admitted. 

“Really? Oh God, I thought you were gonna reject me,” the blond-haired boy smiled with relief. 

“Well I was afraid you were going to reject me,” Nico replied. “But I'm really glad you asked first.” 

“Yeah...,” Will trailed off. There was a silence that was becoming longer and longer. “What are we supposed to do now? I've never thought about this part,” he run his head through his blonde curls. 

“Honestly? Me neither. But maybe we don't have to do anything. Maybe we can just watch the stars.” So they did. 

✯✯✯ 

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds on the black velvet sky and it was perfect. The Olympus high school for special children gym was shaking from loud music and dancing of dozens of teenagers. Nico was standing near the entrance looking out for his date. Which was Will. The guy he had the biggest crush on since the seventh grade. And also the guy who asked him first. Nico still couldn't believe it. 

“Hey, Nico!” He looked up and saw his best friend Jason and his girlfriend approaching him. He smiled and greeted back. 

“So... who's that super-secret date of yours? I suppose he's not here yet, otherwise you would be already in. So for who are you waiting for?” asked Piper curiously. 

“I-” Nico wanted to answer but the words got stuck in his throat. Because in the exact moment he noticed Will going towards him. Will, who was wearing a light blue suit and who looked like an angel and the most beautiful being Nico has ever seen. 

Jason noticed Nico's vision was aiming somewhere behind him so he turned around and Nico was sure he heard him quietly squealing. Jason turned back to Nico and gave him excited smile.

“So you finally made it, didn't you?” he asked. “You asked your crush on a ball.”

“Actually, I asked him,” Will suddenly joined the conversation. “Hello, Jason, hi, Piper,” he greeted. “Hi, Nico. You look really nice,” he gave him a smile that was meant just for him.

“You look, uh, really pretty too,” Nico blushed deeply. Piper snickered at that and then grabbed Jason saying they have to say hi to many people and wished them a nice evening with knowing smile and the couple left.

“So… Are we gonna go inside too? Or are we waiting for someone else?” Will voiced what was Nico thinking.

“Well, I was only waiting for you so… Let's get smashed by hundreds of dancing teenagers,” Nico proposed. Will laughed and headed towards the entrance. But before he could step into the gym, Nico grabbed his hand. He realized his mistake the second he felt how Will stiffened but then he relaxed again and intertwined their fingers. At that moment Nico felt like he could've flown away. Will turned his head to gave him a bright smile and Nico returned it.

They entered the gym holding hands and going as close to each other as possible. Nico was scared how would people react to them but he quickly realized that they weren't reacting at all. Yeah, some people gave them surprised looks but that was all. Sure, there are gonna be gossips about them on Monday but right now it looked like everyone was just enjoying the night. So Nico decided to do the same.

They danced for some time but because both of them were a bit clumsy they dropped it eventually, they had a few drinks and they also talked to a lot of people. 

Introducing his date to his friends was probably the most interesting part of the evening. (Yeah, he said that before the best thing happened but that's skipping ahead). They were just standing away from the dancing crowd and just talking and sipping on some drinks when suddenly someone yelled: “Nico!”

It was Percy, approaching them with Annabeth by his side.

“I haven't seen you the whole evening! How are you?”

“Uhm, pretty good actually. Didn't know social events could be fun,” he shrugged. At that, he heard Will laugh behind him. That, of course, caught Percy's eye. “Oh, who is this gentleman? Wait that's that guy you've been hanging out a lot recently! Will, was it?” The boy with blonde curls nodded.

“Nico? You asked Will to the Spring Ball?” asked Annabeth all of a sudden with a smirk.

“Wait Will is your date? Oh my God! Nico!” Percy looked very surprised.

“I- actually, no, I haven't asked him. He asked me,” Nico confessed.

“Why does everyone assume that it was Nico who asked me?”

“Asked what?” Hazel and Frank, together with Leo and Calypso were coming towards them.

“Hey, guys! You knew that Nico is here with Will?” announced Percy immediately.

“What? I knew you had it in you!” Leo patted him proudly on the back.

“Well, I had my suspicions,” Hazel smiled sheepishly. Everyone else was expressing their pride and happiness for the couple but eventually, it turned into a chat about everything.   
Nico even saw Jason and Piper joining and because he knew his friends he decided that now it was the perfect moment to run away. He reached out to Will and whispered him into the ear his idea. Will nodded and in a few moments, they were back again to where it all began. On the roof.

“So… you wanted some fresh air? Or why did you dragged me here?” Will looked at him with this weird look on his face. Nico couldn't find out what it was.

“I dragged you here first because my friends are all idiots and I wanted to get away from them and second because I wanted to do this,” Nico came closer to him so they were now staring into each other's eyes and then he did what he had on mind the whole evening. He closed the gap between them and kissed him. 

It was awkward and messy and perfect. Will's lips were just as soft as he always imagined, when he threaded his hands through those beautiful and soft blonde curls it felt like touching the cloud and when Will pulled him close he swears his heart melted. He felt Will smiling into the kiss and that made him smile too. He wished for the moment to never end but they had to come for air eventually. They were both panting but also smiling like two idiots who just did the best thing ever. Will rested his forehead against Nico's and smiled even more.

“I wanted to do that the whole evening,” he whispered.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Then let's continue,” Will suggested. Nico didn't answer. He just kissed him again with even more passion than before.

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds on the black velvet sky, on the roof of one particular high school, two hearts were beating with happiness to the same rhythm and it was perfect.


End file.
